


I've Got Fire For A Heart

by bubblegumclouds



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blind Character, Blind Michael, Blindness, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Daddy Ashton, Daddy Kink, Fire, Fluff, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Michael, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mashton, Omorashi, Original Character(s), Quick oneshot, Sad Michael, Scared Michael, Smut, Supportive Ashton, Very very slightly, Watersports, aka worst day ever, based on the event in london, princess michael, spoiler-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumclouds/pseuds/bubblegumclouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael had the best life he could have ever imagined and with the best people he could have imagined but he quickly finds out that it takes a mere few seconds to take it all away.</p><p>(or a mashton oneshot based on the fire accident Michael had in London except this has the worst consequence, luckily this didn't actually happen.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Drag Me Down by One Direction (a great song, you all need to listen to it!)  
> Wrote this really quick as I'm still working on I Can't Say I Do Without You but I wanted a bit of a break and this is what I came up with! I don't see much Mashton so I hope people enjoy this! I also want to state that this is all purely fiction and none of the 'facts' in it have actually been researched, I just made them up.

The crowd was roaring as Michael looked over to Luke and sent him a beaming smile. This is his life. These shows, these people, this music. It's such a huge part of what makes him happy. Right now Michael was standing on stage with his boyfriend and his two best friends at Wembley Arena. Wembley. Fucking. Arena. He was bouncing around, strumming hard on his guitar and singing along as the other members voices filled the speakers. He rushed back to his microphone to make sure he was there in time for the chorus and then once he had sang he was off again. The madness of it all was so insane that all control Michael had was out of the window. Stage plans were forgotten, and so were lyrics a few times. Michael could imagine that this was what standing on top of the world felt like.

He loved hearing the crowd sing, that was one of the best moments for him. Seeing their faces light up as he got closer to them made him feel so incredible. This life, these shows, this was all he ever wanted and more. Michael decided he wanted to be closer so he took a step up onto the speaker, feeling it vibrate heavily underneath his feet. He was miming the words as he watched fans sing it back to him until he realised his big mistake a fraction of a second before he could register it. Searing flashes of fire suddenly leapt at his face and sent Michael tumbling backwards as he scrambled to get up and backstage. The pain was unlike he had ever felt as he fumbled around trying to get someone to help. Before he could open his mouth, there were backstage people fussing around him and shouting over the song that was still blaring loudly.

As the song ended without Michael none of the band seemed to notice as it all happened so fast but crew members backstage were gathering rapidly around Michael as he screamed and cried. They held Michael's elbows and led him to sit down on the sofa as he let them pull his guitar away from where it hung on his body. He let out a loud whimper when a cold towel was pressed to his burning face. He had never been any good with pain and certainly not dealing with it alone so he fought anyone telling him not to move and spoke.  
“I-I can't see, I need A-Ash, I need Ashton now.” Michael cried loudly as flurries of people rushed around him, one calling an ambulance, one calming Michael, one grabbing water and more towels, one messing with his in ears and equipment. Michael didn't care though, all he wanted was his boyfriend. His face was stinging, he couldn't see, his hair smelt horrendous, he was sobbing and shaking, this had to be the worst moment of Michael's life.

Everyone around him sounded so much louder now his vision was gone, all his senses felt like they'd been doubled. One of the crew was in such a rush he knocked Michael's arm and pushed the towel harder onto his face and Michael screamed in pain at the rough fabric rubbing on his sensitive skin. Even though there were so many stupidly loud voices, his ears tuned in the second a strong Australian accent came from across the room. Noticing it was Ashton, he cried out desperately for him with his arms outstretched. The next thing he knew Ashton had him wrapped solidly in his grip.  
“It's okay baby, you're gonna be okay, it's all gonna be fine.” Ashton whispered calmly and Michael loved how soothing his boyfriend was in these type of situations. He never shouted or panicked, he just murmured to Michael and that's what kept Michael sane in the whirlwind of mayhem around him.

“Please, Ash, make it stop, I can't see what if I'm blind, what if I-” Michael was rushing, his breathing not even able to catch up with his talking and Ashton cut him off as he pulled the black haired boy off the chair and onto his lap.  
“I promise you right now sweetheart, I am right here, I've got you, I will not let anything happen to you.” Ashton said with a tight grip around Michael's stomach. Ashton used his other hand to press the towel to Michael's face to stop his arm aching. Michael bathed in the sweet tones of Ashton's voice and just breathed for a minute, trying to calm, before he replied.  
“A-Ash, keep talking, p-please.” Michael stuttered and Ashton smiled, he was so proud of how strong his baby was being. Ashton knew how bad the smaller boy was with pain, his threshold was insanely low. He once cried on and off all day in Ashton's arms because he had a tummy ache so for Michael to not be screaming right now was a miracle.

“Alright beautiful,” Ashton paused as he forced his brain to work quicker on thinking up ideas, “let's describe what's going on to make you a little calmer, yeah?” Ashton asked as he looked to see the side of his boyfriends face, it was very red and Michael's eyes were closed but there wasn't any blood which was always a good sign. Michael's muffled voice sounded like a yes and Ashton moved to sit further back in the sofa with Michael so he could whisper in his ear. He figured that if Michael thought he was relaxed and not worried, then it would help Michael feel the same. To some degree, he was right as when they lay back Michael relaxed slightly into Ashton, untensing his muscles.

“Well, right now there are so many people rushing around and shouting and screaming about you and they all look like they've gone insane. Andy looks like he's about to punch someone and he just knocked all the paperwork from earlier that we were filling in all over the floor.” Ashton described and it got Michael relaxed, well as much as he could with his face still throbbing.  
“We're kind of in a little secluded area right now. I think the venue staff are trying to talk to the pyro guy and figure out what happened. Lea is on the phone, I don't know who to.” Ashton went around the room and described what was going on with each person they knew so that it could help Michael realised that it wasn't as warzone-like as it sounded. Ashton could hear sirens in the distance but he waited until they came a little closer before he said anything as he didn't want to make Michael panic or give him any false information.

“Now I think the ambulance is here.” Ashton spoke softly and Michael could feel him move to peek round the corner of the wall. Michael's heart began to race as he couldn't see what was going on and there were going to be so many paramedics asking him things. He wouldn't know where to look and then he'd be dragged away in a sea of noises while being pulled apart from Ashton. Michael did not like the idea of this one bit and almost began to cry at the thought before he felt the tears stinging his swollen eyes. Ashton noticed the change in his boyfriend's body language and began to speak up again.  
“Don't worry Mikey, I will not leave your side okay? And I won't let them do anything that you don't want to do but I need you to stay calm for me baby and focus on my voice. Don't panic about anything alright?” Ashton comforted as he heard people directing the paramedics to them. All of a sudden there were people grabbing at his face and his arm and talking and Ashton just squeezed him tight.  
“They're just taking a look okay, they need to know what your name is sweetheart.” Ashton said and Michael stuttered out his name, not sure if they heard or understood anything he was blurting out around the sobs.

“They want to know what happened baby.” Ashton encouraged as he pressed kisses to the part of Michael's head that hadn't been burnt. Michael tried to describe the story as much as he could but most of it seemed like it had escaped his memory. They asked him how badly it hurt and Michael rated it a pretty sure 10, leaving Ashton to explain his low pain tolerance. It got quieter and Ashton mentioned they'd left, Michael was dreading what came next. He just wanted all this to be over already, the pain was driving him mad.

“Well done Mikey, I'm so proud of you! We're going to walk to the ambulance now so stand up with me.” Ashton ordered as he helped Michael to stand up, he was a bit shaky and his head went to move so he could look down before Michael remembered that probably wouldn't be a pleasant idea. He couldn't see anything anyway. Michael fumbled for a second, then took one of Ashton's hands and gripped it tightly while Ashton snaked the other around his waist to guide and protect him. They must have reached some steps as before he knew it he was being whipped off his feet and carried into what he had guessed was the ambulance.

Ashton placed him down gently on the bed and rearranged his arms and legs before pulling the seatbelt over Michael. Ashton went and sat down at the side of Michael, strapping himself in one handed as not once was he going to let go of Michael's hand.  
Michael felt the jolt of the ambulance as it started up and squeezed Ashton's hand in a tight lock, the movement and noise startling him. That kickstarted Ashton's talking again as he remembered to comfort Michael.  
“You're okay baby, I'm right here.” He said and the paramedic in the seat opposite Ashton smiled as he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the back of Michael's hand. Michael would have done anything at that moment to be able to just turn his head an look into his boyfriend's eyes and the fact that he couldn't made a horrible feeling jolt into his stomach.  
“What if I go blind Ash, what am I going to do? What are we going to do?” He asked sadly and Ashton looked at his boyfriends face fondly as he replied.  
“If you went blind you know that I'd give you my eyes, it would just be another way to let you see how much I love you.” Even though it was cheesy as hell, Michael let his mouth give as much of a smile as it could at that and a tear rolled down his cheek.

“I love you so fucking much do you know that, and if do go blind at least I'll have comfort in knowing that one of my last sights was you on stage at Wembley Arena, I've never seen you look so happy.” Michael trailed off on the last few words, unable to stop his voice wobbling at the vivid memory.  
“You won't go blind baby, I wouldn't ever let that happen.” Ashton promised because he knew his boyfriend liked that sort of comfort. Deep down they knew that it couldn't be stopped if it were to happen but Michael liked to hear the false security and promises. Anything Michael wanted, Ashton gave him.

They sat in silence for the rest of the way, although a few hushed sentences came from Ashton's lips every now and then when his hand was squeezed. Eventually the ambulance came to a stop and Ashton started talking again, telling Michael exactly where he was going and what everyone around him was doing.  
“Okay, step up baby, are you sure you don't want me to carry you?” Ashton instructed and Michael shook his head. Ashton was never one for listening to orders though, especially if it concerned his boyfriend so he scooped Michael up and began to carry him through the bleak corridors quickly until they reached Michael's private room. Michael could hear shuffling as Ashton explained in his deep Australian accent where the nurses that had come in were going and what they were doing. Ashton could already see them preparing a needle and he knew this was going to be hell to try and convince Michael to let them do it. He decided to just tell him as they were ready and not give him any time to overthink it as his boyfriend had a habit of doing that.

“Okay babe, you're going to feel a sharp pain in a minute, need you to keep still for me.” Ashton said and Michael immediately pulled away from where he had placed the doctor in his mental map and towards Ashton.  
“Ashton tell them to stop Ashton please I hate needles please make it stop.” Michael pleaded and Ashton hated doing this to Michael but he knew that it had to be done.  
“Baby it's okay I won't let them do it until you're ready.” He said, trying to avert the pleads and buy himself some time to calm Michael down.  
“I don't wanna be ready please Ash no.” Michael cried and Ashton pulled him onto his lap as the nurses looked frustrated with the pair. Ashton sent them a pleading look as there was nothing he could do about Michael's fear except try and convince him to fight against it. Michael began to cry out and Ashton held him tighter, telling him that he can do it and that he won't feel a thing. It was hard to ignore the nurse standing over them, waiting with a tired expression but he tried his best.

Ashton lost it when, out of nowhere, she plunged the needle under Michael's skin and he screamed out in pain. Ashton comforted him and held him still as he squirmed when the needle was pulled out.  
“Baby alright, it's okay, just give me a second.” Ashton said, trying not to let his anger seep through in his tone. Ashton shifted Michael off his lap and onto the bed before getting up and coming face to face with the nurse, narrowing his eyes.  
“You do that to my boyfriend again and I will have no hesitation in going right down there and reporting you. You should have respected him and his body and you wait for him to give his consent. I am disgusted at how you treated him, don't you ever do that again.” Ashton spat as the nurse began apologising before hurrying away and out of the door.

“W-What's going on Ashton?” Michael said worryingly, confused and lost without his boyfriend by his side.  
“It's okay sweetheart, she shouldn't have ever forced the needle onto you like that, she should have waited until you were ready and I got angry, I'm sorry baby. I was so proud of you, you were such a brave boy, you're always my brave boy and I promise someone is going to come and help you and make the pain stop any minute now.” Ashton said as he cuddled Michael as close as he could get him and pressed loving kisses to his head. Michael curled into Ashton's touch and revelled in the musky scent of his cologne and what can only be Ashton. It made him calmer, it was like an anchor, whenever things got too much he would wrap himself in one of Ashton's t-shirts and suddenly he would know he'd always be okay.

“My eyes hurt from keeping them closed.” Michael murmured and the curly haired boy cooed.  
“Awh baby, just a little longer, then it will all be over and we can go home. Hey, how about when he get home we cuddle up in that huge duvet we have under the bed and put on some All Time Low yeah? That always makes everything better doesn't it?” Ashton asked, making sure not to remind Michael of anything visual right now and Michael nodded his head.  
“Always.” He replied and even though it was a small word it made Ashton's heart swell and his stomach feel fuzzy and warm.

The times when he could just cuddle up in the warmth of his boyfriend and protect him from the world were Ashton's favourite. He felt so in love and so cared for and he gave it all back. Just as he was smiling at the thought the doctor walked in.  
“Hello Michael, my name is Doctor Winchester and I will be looking after you.” The woman said to Michael in a sickly sweet voice. She carried on talking but Michael was so tired he zoned out, it was only Ashton's voice that brought him back to the room.  
“Mikey baby, you going to tell the doctor what's wrong? Sorry he's a bit nervous.” Ashton apologised with a breathy laugh and Michael began to talk.  
“My eyes hurt and I couldn't see anything the last time I had them open. The entire left side of my face and a bit of my neck is stinging and my hair is burnt.” He said and Doctor Winchester nodded along even though Michael couldn't see.

She quickly realised that Michael didn't really want to talk much so she began to ask Ashton the questions he could answer instead. The next thing he knew the Doctor was pulling away the towel that had been placed onto his face and inspecting the burn for a minute. She carefully tilted Michael's face around, seeing the damage from different angles. Ashton watched her expression for any sign on how severe it was but she was keeping a very professional, stern face.  
“Well the good news is that, this only looks like a first degree burn, a bad burn that may leave a couple of scars for a few weeks, but still only first degree.” She explained and Ashton smiled at the good news, the face it wasn't permanent was perfectly fine for him.

Then she moved on to Michael's eyes.  
“Right Michael, I'm going to spray this onto your eyes, just keep them closed, don't worry it won't hurt.” Doctor Winchester said and Michael gripped Ashton's hand as the cold mist hit his eyelids. It didn't sting like Michael expected it to, it actually felt soothing against his sore eyes. The cold particles were bringing down the temperature of his burning eyelids, even if it was only for a few seconds. There was waiting involved for a few minutes until the doctor instructed Michael to open his eyes. Instead of immediately opening them, Michael wanted to talk first.

“Ashton, I just want to say, i-if my sight has gone, please just don't leave me.” Michael begged and Ashton was quick to reassure Michael, rubbing a hand up and down his arm.  
“I would never even dream of it baby, you know I will sort everything out okay. I've got you, I love you and you don't have to open them until you are completely ready, take your time.” Ashton made sure this time that nobody rushed Michael, he needed this moment to really prepare himself. He took a few deep breaths before opening his eyes. The second he did, his heart sank. His vision was black. Completely black.

“Baby, your eyes are open, can you see?” Ashton asked wearily, deep down, judging by Michael reaction, he knew the answer. Ashton fought the tears that were coming and prepared himself.  
“I-It's gone, A-Ash I can't see anything, i-it's gone black.” Michael stuttered and Ashton pulled him in, in all honesty he had no idea what to say but he had to find the words somehow.  
“Shhh, it's okay gorgeous, you're alright, I've got you, we're gonna be fine.” Ashton comforted as Michael began to sob loudly, not being able to process anything. The doctor looked at the pair with a sympathetic glare.  
“Is there anything we can do? Surgery, operations, anything?” Ashton asked desperately, he needed some sort of hope, something he could tell Michael. The doctor shook her head.  
“I'm sorry, if he can't see now then his eyesight has gone. The best I can say is that one in every 10,000 people who loose their eyesight from a fire accident regain part of it at some point in their lives. It is still highly unlikely though, I'm very sorry Mr Irwin.” Doctor Winchester explained and then left the room to give them some privacy.

As soon as she had gone Ashton placed his hand under Michael's chin and pulled his face up to his own gently.  
“Baby, you listen to me okay, I promise it's all going to be okay, I will always be right next to you and I will help you all the way alright, you don't have to give up anything. We can still tour and play music, we are still going to be together, you will still have all your friends, your family. Nothing is going to change do you hear me?” Ashton said, willing his boyfriend to just breathe. They shared a few soft kisses as, thankfully, Michael's heart rate slowed.

Something in the air had changed now that they were finally alone, especially with the huge news. The tension was thick even though there were no words spoken and both boys felt the mood dip. Michael slumped into Ashton, he was tired and upset and Ashton could tell he needed sleep desperately. Silently, Ashton pulled Michael and himself to bed and he held Michael tight as he cried himself to sleep. Listening to the whimpers was absolutely heartbreaking but Ashton wouldn't let himself crack, not while he had Michael to look after. Ashton wasn't even religious, but that night he'd _never_ prayed harder just for his boy to be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys wanted it so, here you go! Sorry it got insanely smutty, I got really carried away and didn't plan this so there you go haha!

The next morning Ashton woke up with Michael's sleeping figure squished tightly in his arms and that's when the memories of last night shot back into his conscious brain. It was almost like a giant boulder had been dropped onto him and he was being suffocated underneath it. The pain of remembering your partner would never be able to see again was an indescribable feeling. Even just imagining how tough this was going to be on all of them made him feel sick. He quickly realised that Michael might freak out when he awoke and everything was still pitch black so even though Ashton needed a drink, he made sure to stay right next to his baby. Ashton needed to keep himself busy as he waited so he began to admire Michael's peaceful features. His lips were slightly parted, the air hitting Ashton's neck with each rhythmic breath. His eyebrows were relaxed and his eyelashes fanned out beautifully over his cheeks. His face had a light sprinkle of redness dusting the pale skin and Ashton put that down to the crying and the worry. Before he could go on listing the things in his brain he heard a soft knock at the wooden door of Michael's room. Ashton slightly rose himself up on his elbow to peek through the window in the door and saw it was Calum and Luke. 

He signalled for them to be quiet but to also enter the room and they obliged, tiptoeing to sit on the empty bed next to Michael's on his right side.  
“What the hell happened? We couldn't find you guys after the show and then we got told to come here, is he okay?” Luke whispered, fighting back the tears that were imminent judging by his wavering voice. Ashton didn't want to tread around it as the boys were very distressed so he simply stated the fact.  
“Michael got fire from the pyro into his face and...” Ashton didn't realise there was a tear rolling down his cheek until he felt it tickling his skin. He wiped it away quickly, knowing that now was not the time to allow himself to get emotional. He registered the hands on his thighs gently rubbing and continued swiftly.  
“M-Michael, h-he's, um, he's b-blind.” Ashton whispered as he held back the sobs, not wanting Michael to be awake until he was stable and had the ability to look after him.  
“No.” Calum whimpered in disbelief and Ashton's tear-filled eyes looked up into Calum's. That's when it hit both of the boys that this was the reality and it was hard for them to cope.

Calum left the room, obviously needing his space to come to terms with the news and Luke simply climbed onto Ashton's lap as much as he could squeeze on. Ashton sat up properly to support Luke's weight and rubbed the tall boy's back soothingly like he had done with Michael. Luke didn't cry, he didn't have the power to, he felt so helpless and shocked. Ashton kept looking over to Michael and wondering how he was going to react when he was more alert and less tired. Ashton wasn't sure whether he wanted to know. After a few minutes Calum returned with red rimmed eyes and a slight smile to show that he was okay. Ashton sent an uneasy one back. The room was silent as each member of the band had their own thoughts of how they were going to carry on. At the moment it all seemed impossible. 

All of a sudden Michael stirred and Ashton was immediately by his side as Luke moved away, knowing all of Ashton's attention needed to be on Michael. Michael turned to face Ashton, not that Michael knew, and Ashton held his breath preparing for the panic to start. Michael's eyelids fluttered open to reveal his sparkling green eyes and Ashton braced himself for the questions but none came. There was silence as Michael's eyes flickered about. Ashton wasn't sure whether to say anything or leave him to think for a while. All eyes were on Michael as he turned and sat up. It stayed like that for a few minutes. Pure silence. Until suddenly Michael opened his mouth to talk before shutting it again. The boys looked around each other with confusion.

The first word was spoken so quietly and uncertain that it broke Ashton's heart into thousands of tiny pieces.  
“Ashy?” He whispered, his voice breaking as he neared the end.  
“I'm here baby.” He replied as he placed a hand on Michael's thigh and Michael jumped at the sudden touch.  
“P-Please, h-hold me?” He asked and Ashton cooed at his baby as he dragged him onto his lap and into his arms. It was then that Michael let himself go as he softly cried into Ashton's shirt. The boys crowded around their best friends as Ashton pressed soft kisses to Michael's head.  
“You know it's going to be okay Michael.” Calum reassured and Luke then spoke up.  
“You're going to be fine, we'll take care of you Mike.” He brushed a thumb along Michael's pale cheek as he spoke as a way of telling him that he was there. Michael didn't like it at all.

“A-Ashy, I-I'm sorry, t-too much.” Michael stuttered clearly embarrassed as he buried his face further into Ashton's chest.  
“What do you mean sweetheart? What's too much?” Ashton asked, unsure of what his boyfriend meant. Michael gripped more onto Ashton's tshirt, balling it up in his fist, before answering.  
“T-Too many voices, c-can't deal w-with it.” Michael whimpered and Ashton brushed the hair from his boy's face.  
“Alright sweetheart, do you want them to leave?” Ashton said turning his head down to look at Michael who was shaking in his hold. Ashton just wanted to give the world to his boy right now, he felt so helpless and lost as to what to do. He needed to do some research as soon as possible, he wanted to help Michael in any way he could. Michael nodded shyly at Ashton's question and both boys swiftly exited the room, quietly shutting the door behind them and leaving sympathetic looks in their wake. It was then that Michael began to properly talk.

“I'm so sorry Ashton, I'm just so lost and messed up and I can't cope and I just there's so much in my brain, I-I want it all to go away.” Michael said and Ashton squeezed him tighter, trying to hold him together as much as he could.  
“Alright baby, lets talk about it all yeah? Go through it one by one then my little baby can be all better.” Ashton joked hoping it would make Michael smile, it did.  
“Well, there's the band stuff like will I be able to play? What happens if I can't? Does the band break up? Have I ruined your lives too? What will we do about money? Then there's the stuff about you, I don't want you to have to be with me 24/7, I don't want your life to just be caring for me. I don't want you to have to worry all the time, I'd hate to know I put that pressure onto you. Then there's so many other things like what if I forget what something looks like? I just, I can't do this Ashton.” Michael rushed and Ashton carefully went through each sentence in he replies. Spelling it clearly out to his boyfriend that he would make sure nothing would change and that he never had to worry about anyone else. Ashton took everything on, making sure Michael didn't think about a thing and promising him that he'd organise it all once they were out of the hospital.

Michael seemed to be getting more relaxed the more Ashton reassured him on various subjects however there was clearly still something there.  
“Baby, is that all?” Ashton said sweetly and there was quiet in the room for a bit until Michael answered and what came out of his mouth was probably one of the most awful things Ashton had ever heard.  
“Can I be honest with you Ashy?”  
“Of course you can sweetheart, you can tell me anything.”  
“Ashton?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I-I want to die.”  
That was the sentence that hit Ashton hard. Never had Michael said anything remotely close to being suicidal. Ashton desperately chewed on his lip and pushed the lump in his throat back down, he couldn't break. Not now.  
“Oh Mikey no, my poor baby, it's okay, I'm here, I love you so much beautiful, don't quit, please don't quit.” Ashton rambled as he kissed Michael's head over and over in between each phrase.

“I-I'll never be able to see again Ashton, I'll never be able to see you again.” Michael said, his voice cracking as he sniffled. Ashton gently placed one of his fingers under Michael's chin and tilted his head to face Ashton's. Ashton leaned forward and pressed his lips onto Michael's. Their lips moulded together perfectly as they tenderly kissed. After a few minutes Ashton pulled away and Michael looked down.

“What's wrong Mikey?” Ashton hurried, worried that Michael didn't like their kissing anymore.  
“It made it go away Ashy, it made the pain and the worry go away.” Michael whispered into his lap and Ashton smiled widely for the first time since the accident.  
“That's a good thing sweetie.” He said as he planted another gentle kiss onto the tip of his boyfriend's nose.  
“I-I know, i-it's just that w-when you leave I-I'm-” Michael couldn't even finish what he was saying before Ashton was talking over him.  
“I will never leave you, do you hear me Mike, don't you dare for one second think that I would leave because I am so in love with you Michael Gordon Clifford and I always will be, so don't ever think that that will change baby.” Ashton protested, barely pausing for breath and Michael smiled.  
“'m just worried.” He mumbled quietly and Ashton replied with a 'well don't be' before he laughed and kissed his boyfriend over and over again.

Over the next few days Ashton learned everything he could about Michael's limits, what he could and couldn't do, what he needed and when. Literally any single task, Ashton could tell you exactly what needed to be done. The first task was on Michael's first night back home. Everything had been placed specifically for him, they had mapped the apartment down in Michael's head and used his stick to figure out any possible dangers. All four boys were sitting on the couch as they had taken a break from tour and they were watching a movie (with their new TV that explained everything that was happening on the screen out loud for Michael). It was then that Michael realised he needed the loo. He had never been in this situation before as he never had to get up in the hospital however now he didn't know what to do.

“Ash?” Michael said, not knowing where to face as he didn't have much of an indication of direction until he could hear something.  
“Yes baby?” Ashton answered from next to him. Ashton could already tell this was something awkward as Michael was fidgeting and his cheeks were dusted pink. Michael could feel his face heating up as he spoke.  
“I-I need the loo.” He stuttered shyly and Ashton smiled. He knew this was going to come up at some point but they still hadn't figured out how to work around it yet. Ashton was just pleased that Michael wasn't too afraid to ask, he thought he might have to keep asking Michael himself.  
“Alright baby, c'mon.” Ashton said as he got up and helped Michael navigate to the toilet. Once they were in and the doors were locked Ashton stood behind Michael, his arms coming around to the front of his body.

“H-How am I going to aim?” He asked, embarrassed at the whole situation. Ashton let out one of those giggles that Michael loved and began to help him undo his fly, not that he really needed it.  
“I'll help if you want?” He asked and Michael could only nod, his brain too embarrassed to think up a reply. Ashton gently grabbed Michael's penis in his hand and aimed it at the toilet bowl. He waited for the stream to start however there was nothing.  
“A-Ash, I-I can't d-do it.” Michael stuttered, ashamed of himself. He just wanted it to be over already but nothing was happening.  
“Alright baby, there's nothing to be embarrassed about yeah, c'mere.” He said as he pressed his front to Michael's back, hoping the contact would relax him. He could tell Michael was getting more and more worked up as it wasn't working at all. Eventually, Ashton gently pressed down on Michael's bladder with his flat hand and Michael squirmed.

“A-Ashy, w-what are you doing?” Michael asked as Ashton pressed down harder, trying to coax it out.  
“Helping you, now c'mon baby.” Ashton whispered in Michael's ear and Michael tried really hard before sighing and speaking again, his eyes getting watery.  
“I-I really can't Ash, feel's like 'm wetting myself, a-and I don't wanna get pee on you.” Michael stuttered. It was that sentence that gave Ashton an idea. He wasn't sure if it was going to work but it was worth a shot.

“Baby, let it go for me yeah? Want you to let it go for me, fuck Mike. Do it.” Ashton moaned into Michael's ear. Goosebumps rose over his boyfriends pale skin as he immediately recognised Ashton's bedroom voice. It took a second for Michael to piece it together but suddenly he understood what Ashton was getting at.  
“D-Does this t-turn you on?” Michael asked, wondering why this had never come up before. Honestly, it wasn't really one of Ashton's kinks but he knew if Michael thought it made Ashton happy, he would be more likely to do it, so Ashton played along.  
“Fuck yeah, it does. Wanna see you pee for me Mike, so fucking beautiful.” Ashton groaned as he pressed kisses down Michael's neck, scraping the sensitive skin with his teeth and soothing his tongue over Michael's sweet spots. Michael leaned his head back onto Ashton's shoulder, silently asking for more as he loved his neck being kissed, and Ashton's hands pressed harder onto his bladder.

“Alright baby, I'll do it for you.” Michael whispered just as his stream started. Ashton had to steady Michael as his legs almost gave way however he quickly regained his balance. Ashton groaned as he watched Michael completely give himself up to Ashton and found that it was actually sort of turning him on. Michael was whimpering and squirming as Ashton had a grip on his dick. Eventually it stopped and both boys were left slightly breathless. Ashton could feel how hard Michael was getting in his hand though.

“You getting hard for me baby? Yeah, do you like that?” Ashton said as he began to carefully jerk Michael off. He bought his hand up to his mouth and licked a wet stripe into it before returning to his earlier actions.  
“Been so long, c-can't stop thinking about it.” Michael whimpered as Ashton's hand travelled up from Michael's bladder to his nipples and began to play with them, gently rubbing them the way he knew made Michael leak.  
“So damn sensitive now baby, so responsive. I love it.” Ashton whispered as he bit down gently on Michael's ear lobe. Michael began to whimper and whine as it all felt so fucking good.  
“N-Not gonna l-last.” was all Michael could manage before another stream of moans. Michael was shaking in Ashton's grip now, his legs were beginning to give way and his back arched every time Ashton ran his thumb over the slit. He was leaking all over Ashton's hand and he loved it.

“Want you to come for me yeah, always come so fucking hard for me gorgeous. Want you to scream so everyone knows how good your daddy makes you feel, yeah princess, that's it, you're so fucking close you can almost taste it. Wanna feel you come in my hand, get daddy's hand all messy. Mmm yeah baby, let go.” Ashton moaned into his ear, the warm breath sending tingles down Michael's spine, and that was all Michael needed before the large come shots squirted over Ashton's fingers, it had been a long time since they had properly had time to get each other off and it certainly showed with how much come was shooting out of Michael. Michael's legs collapsed as he let out a loud groan of 'daddy' and arched his back. Ashton held him tightly, struggling to hold himself back from the edge at how much Michael's orgasm had him shaking. Ashton carried on jerking his twitching and pulsing cock, milking his orgasm out of him as he writhed and moaned.

That was all Ashton could take before the same sensation overwhelmed him and his cock twitched as he came untouched in his boxers with a choked groan. His hips were desperately thrusting up into Michael as he saw stars with how hard he was coming. He threw his head back as his hands trembled with the need to touch himself however he restrained and remembered to keep talking to Michael.  
“That's it baby, that's it gorgeous, fuck you are so hot, that's it, so good for me.” Ashton tried to get out as many words as he could but his orgasm was so strong it had sent his brain into a mess. 

Michael came down from his high, panting and boneless and Ashton caught Michael just as he fell and picked him up, into his arms. Michael had a beaming grin plastered onto his face and Ashton smiled too.  
“What you grinning at sweetheart?” Ashton joked as he rocked Michael slowly a bit, trying to calm him.  
“Felt amazing.” Michael mumbled as he giggled and Ashton leaned down to press a kiss on his sweaty boyfriend's head.  
“I know baby, love making you come like that, you're so fucking beautiful.” Ashton complimented and Michael blushed even harder than he already was, burying his face into Ashton's shirt.

“Do you need me to?” Michael trailed off, embarrassed and Ashton wondered how he got so damn lucky.  
“'s okay, I kinda came in my pants.” Ashton whispered and Michael bit his lip at the thought.  
“Fuck Ash, that's so hot.” Michael whispered deeply and Ashton giggled. He leant down, pressing a deep kiss to Michael's lips and letting his tongue linger as they kissed for a while longer before entering back into the lounge. Luke and Calum were still watching the movie.  
“Hey guys, I think we are just gonna head to bed now, night.” Ashton said as he hoped they didn't notice the giant stain on his jeans. He continued to walk past the two boys, to his and Michael's bedroom door.

“Alright... daddy.” Calum said and both him and Luke burst into laughter. He could tell they'd planned that and he rolled his eyes at their silliness. Ashton and Michael just blushed as carried on although if Calum got hit on the head by a pillow as they walked past, well, that had nothing to do with Ashton.. at all. Secretly, Ashton enjoyed the jokes because they made his boy smile, and nothing could ever beat that. As Ashton looked down at his gorgeous boyfriend giggling he knew that he could definitely make Michael see one thing... Just how fucking much he adored him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, as always feedback is appreciated, twitter is @cutierobandrich, tumblr is cutierobandrich or leave a comment! I hope you enjoyed this and that it didn't break your heart like it broke mine :(
> 
> L xxx


End file.
